


Deeper

by Katie_65



Series: Predatory [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot, Sequel, Smut, dub-con, non-con, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_65/pseuds/Katie_65
Summary: Sequel to PredatoryCW: some of this eludes to dubious consent and could be interpreted as rape. See A/NKaede has a warning for Rin, Sango, and Kagome where Sesshomaru is concerned.
Relationships: Kaede/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Predatory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> CW: content here eludes to dream invasion and less than enthusiastic consent/coercion. To be clear: that’s rape. 
> 
> My intention is lot to glorify or condone and I hope that my writing makes it clear in the end that interactions were either imagined or consensual, but please be forewarned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> One more authors note: if you can’t Calvin Arsenia’s Toxic cover on in the background do it. It’s the mood here.

“Seven.” Kagome said confidently. 

Sango balked, “uhuh. Easily a ten. You’re just going low because he’s going to be your brother in law.” 

“I agree with my dear Sango. He has the looks and battle prowess. And royalty of some sort to boot.” Miroku shifted the sleeping girls on his lap to pour Kagome another glass of sake. 

It was rare that they got together like this anymore. It wasn’t even all of them. Inuyasha was helping build a house in a neighboring village. It wasn’t an altruistic act, he had blown a wall out with his windscar. Still, it was nice gathering and drinking and talking like old times. 

“Ten isn’t enough.” Rin piped in from where she was cutting vegetables. 

“Rin’s call doesn’t count! She’s biased!” Kagome cried knowing she had lost. She drank her drink with whatever dignity she could muster. 

“All of ye young women are wrong. Ye treat him as if he were an object to project your desires upon, nay, he is not. I’ve warned before and I will warn again. Be wary of him.” Kaede smacked the wooden spoon against the pot she was stirring to punctuate. 

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look, Kaede always got very agitated when they talked about Sesshomaru with anything short of absolute professionalism. They had theorized that it went deeper than her admonishing them for being derelict in their spiritual/demon slaying duties. 

“If ye will listen with open minds I will tell ye a tale of the truth of that demon ye thirst for. Good monk, this isn’t a tale for children if ye do not mind.” Kagome pulled a blanket around herself ready to hear this one. Sango bid her husband farewell with a promise to fill him in later and Rin stood to go as well. “No Rin. Ye especially need to hear this. I’ve held my tongue this long because ye admire him so, but I fear it is time for ye to hear the truth of it.” 

Rin bristled with fear and excitement. Fear of hearing anything that might paint a negative light on her lord and excitement for being counted among adult women. She sat with Kagome and Sango wrapping herself in the blanket with Kagome. As soon as the soup was doled out Kaede settled herself down as well. 

Through the light of the fire she began her tale. 

“Ye mayhap noticed that Lord Sesshomaru and I are acquainted. It all began with my sister and Inuyasha...” 

—————— 

They met under the slumbering Inuyasha. Then again when she was older and again when she was older still. He stalked her. Spent days basking lewdly in her humanity. Kaede was still young and somewhat naive enough that his beautiful form lent him leeway. She did not strike him down when she should have. 

And it was so easy to forget that he was not mortal. So easy to ignore that he was a demon, a being made of lust and desire and baser urges. Be they blood, violence, power, or sex, it mattered not. She ignored it and let him live and that was the first of many mistakes she made where the beautiful daiyoukai was concerned. 

It was the night after they both stood nude in the river and she told him in simple terms that he was not welcome near her. It had taken every ounce of courage she possessed to reject him. He was bewitching. Men had never really struck her fancy, but he was no man, and the sight of him in all his splendor had left her shaking even after the encounter. 

That evening she pushed it from her mind with meditation and tea that invoked deep slumber. Still she tossed and turned for hours, her bed too hot, her nightclothes too rough. 

That was the night the first dream came. 

They both stood in the stream nude. Water licked at the apex of her thighs as she walked toward him instead of away. Her legs moved on their own accord while her mind screamed the wrongness of the situation. The wrongness of him. Still she was carried forth. 

His skin shone in the sun. Every inch of him on display was beautiful. Soft velvety skin stretched tight over hard panes of perfectly formed muscle. Not a single scar or blemish marred him. Neither time nor hard work had ever reached him. Magenta stripes decorated lean hips pointing the direction to the damnation that jutted proudly from between his thighs. 

Inhuman golden eyes pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. Her breasts pressed against the top is his stomach, his height was so great. A clawed hand urged her head back and back still, craning her neck back until she could see his face. His lips moved, but the words were lost, gibberish. Claws skimmed her cheek down to her throat and over her collar bone. Her mouth fell open, lips swollen and soft. 

She woke before dawn. Shot up from her slumber in a pool of sweat and still reeling with desire. Her face still felt warm where he had touched. She cupped her cheek and found it warm to the touch as well. Her fingers followed the trail his had and found her skin raised in ridges where he had touched. 

——————- 

Kagome and Sango were fully invested in the tale and watched Kaede weave it with eyes full of wonder, which wasn’t the emotion she hoping to elicit, but at least it wasn’t the sheer agony in Rin’s pitying gaze. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, can we bring that back? Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, soon to be my brother-in-law, wears all white, two swords, two arms now, propositioned you? As in....” Kaede should have been affronted by the absolute disbelief in the woman’s tone, but could not find blame. They knew her as an old woman and had only known her thus. Naturally they had never seen her when she was young and considered attractive. Although she supposed she never was by conventional standards, still. Sesshomaru’s standards were anything but conventional. 

“Aye, there are many sides to that demon that ye are not acquainted with.” 

—————-

Sometimes she thought the dreams were her own subconscious musings. But others she knew they were not. She had never known the touch of a man and the lingering feelings the dream touches left behind were too realistic. 

At first they were soft, lingering caresses. A graze of a nipple. A languid lick to the throat. Claws on her stomach. And every time she would wake with the left over heat of those sinful touches on her flesh. Worse was the almost painful yearning of unfulfilled passion in her groin. 

Later she thought that the dreams might just be a remnant of taint from his evil aura that had somehow seeped into her, so she bathed nightly in purification salt while meditating, focusing on pushing him out. She slept with a ring of salt around her. When that had no effect she made wards imbued with holy power and affixed them to her slumbering body. Still there was no sign of the dreams abating. She made sachets of herbs and tucked them under her head and between her thighs. They had no effect. She went as far as to travel to a nearby village and seek counsel of a monk there who specialized in demonic possession and he cleansed her with oils and prayers. 

That night she fell asleep easier than she had in months. 

She found herself in a heavy fog. Cold air puckered her flesh as the thick moisture in the dew curled her hair and settled over her. She tried to move, but was pinned down. Vines wrapped around her naked body forcing her breasts to jut up high and proud. At her shoulder a familiar arrow held her fast to the ancient timber of the Goshinboku. 

His form assembled out of mist and moonlight, slowly gathering together until it was a solid mass. He regarded her with lust-filled heavy lidded eyes as he watched her struggle against the binding vines and holy arrow that held her fast. 

“I will kill ye.” She hissed as he took a step forward and for the first time in these dreams her voice was her own and not some soft parody of herself. 

“Will you? Can you?” His laugh sounded like tearing silk. “How does it feel?” 

“How does what feel? Dying? Release me and I will show ye even if only in a dream.” She thrashed, but it was no good. She let reiki pour out of her yet he remained wholly unaffected. 

“Rejection. Waking unfulfilled day after day. Wanting that which is out of reach.” To prove a point he reached an arm out and laid it in her breast. His skin felt like fur against her flesh. 

“Is that why ye are doing this then? Because I rejected ye? Foul beast. Demon. The earth herself rejects ye in all yer wrongness. I loathe ye. Even if ye continue this treatment for a hundred years I will still reject ye. Ye have no power over me.” Even she could taste the ashen flavor of lies on her tongue. She could not reject him much longer. This torture would get the best of her. For the first in a long time she wished Kikyo were here. She would know what to do. She would know secret ways to shore up her constitution. 

The vines loosened suddenly and she was falling into an even more unrelenting trap. His arms wrapped around her pressing them together and down into soft billowing fur. The early morning chill in the air was replaced the scorching heat, almost too hot to bare. Sweat replaced dew on her fevered skin only to be whisked away by his rough tongue and rougher lips as he worked his way down her body. She gave up then. Gave in. Damned herself. 

She let him have his way with her. With his tongue and long deadly fingers he took her to an unspeakable peak. 

She woke with a scream, her body still quaking in the aftermath of an orgasm that left her blind in her one good eye for a long moment. Moisture pooled between her quivering thighs, thick and heavy. 

As the tremors slowly abated and her sight returned she found winter fur clenched in her white-knuckled fist. Kaede knew then that she had no choice but to kill him. There was no room for mercy left in her heart. 

———————-

Three sets of brown eyes started back at her above flushed cheeks. For a moment she second guessed telling them this tale. It was embarrassing, to be certain, but they needed to know the truth of the demon they all treated so lightly. So, despite her own embarrassment and misgivings she continued the tale and prayed those flushed cheeks were from terror and not some other unspeakable desires. 

—————

Summoning a demon of Sesshomaru’s caliber was no simple task. It required a great deal of sacrifice on her part. Going a week without sleep proved to be more difficult than she imagined. It wasn’t as if she wanted to sleep, it should have been a relief to not face him again in her dreams, and yet her body ached constantly and her mind was plagued with thoughts of him. Good, it would serve to strengthen the summons. 

On the fifth day she hunted. She felled seven deer and dragged them back to her hut one by one on exhausted feet. With their blood she drew sacred words onto parchment and around the wooden floor and walls of her home. A circle of salt that she prayed over night and day made for the final walls of his prison. 

With a bow that used to belong to her sister and arrows made by her hand at the ready she said the words that would call him forth. Would bring the demon into her home and trap. 

Her first mistake was summoning him indoors. She had misjudged the sheer force of his demonic wind. Youki filled the room, stifling in its weight, so heavy she could hardly breath through the weight of it against her chest. She did though, held her own against his magnitude with her own ornery will, even managing to keep an arrow at the ready and aimed where most of the power was collecting. 

When he finally materialized he turned reddened eyes in her direction. His lip pulled back to reveal sharp white fangs and the stripes on his cheek were bright and jagged. Something hooked low in her stomach, she could not tell if it was ardor or fear, or mayhaps it was a little of both. 

Her second error was in thinking a circle of bloody sutras and blessed salt could hold him. He was through the wards and on her before she could even relax her fingers enough to loosen the arrow. The bow was slung to the far wall, wood sizzling as it dissolved. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He hissed as his claws wrapped around her throat lifting her off her feet. 

Kaede did not answer. Could not answer. Her hands scraped uselessly against his, her feet found purchase and kicked at his legs. When she couldn’t hold her breath any longer she climbed his body with her feet until she got to his armored stomach and pushed away with all her might. 

As soon as darkness began to creep into the edges of her vision he relaxed his hand just enough to allow her breath. “I have been nothing but merciful with you. I should kill you.” 

Finally he put her on the ground. His eyes were their usual gold and his markings smooth symmetrical dashes. He left his hand on the base of her throat. “Do it. It would be a merciful release from yer torment.” 

“How did I get here?” He demanded. She was shocked that he did not know. Had he never been summoned in this way? It was the first shred of acknowledgment that she was capable, that she did have power, even if it was so much less than her sister’s had been. She preened a little. “I summoned and ye came. Ye had no choice.” 

“How?” He demanded again with a shake to her neck. 

“I called: here boy, and like a common mutt you came. Arf.” He would kill her. Death held no sway over her. She challenged him with every fiber of her being. 

She saw her death a thousand times over in the moment reflected in his eyes. His laugh was nothing like the tearing silk sound from her dream. It was rough and thick and warm like his tongue. 

“Truly. Each breath you take from now until your last is a gift from me. Remember that.” She hated each and every one. 

“Stop the dreams.” She put steel in her spine and in her stare when she made the request and she hoped it was enough. 

He simply look confused. A brilliant point in his deception. It had to be him giving her the dreams. There was no other scenario that made sense. 

After a long moment of staring and searching he spoke softly, his thumb making small circles on her jaw. “What kind of dreams?” 

“Ye know perfectly well what kind. You’ve had yer fun. You’ve had yer revenge.” Heat rose to her cheeks and it wasn’t anger that colored them. Though she wished it was. 

“Then you have summoned the wrong demon. I know nothing of your dreams.” He leaned in close then, hot breath dancing over her ear, “and I have not had any fun with you yet.” 

Something inside of her snapped. It could have been the week without sleep, the hunger, the exhaustion. It could have been the lifetime of oppressing her own desires for the sake of others, all to live up to the impossible task of replacing her sister. It could have been the months of lust fueled dreams that had no basis in reality because in them he never smelled this damn good. It didn’t matter what caused it, in the end, because it snapped and she dragged her cheek along his until her lips found his and she kissed him so hard their teeth clacked. 

It was madness that overtook her those next few days. Madness and the desperate need to be reforged by his fire. 

And she was. Reforged. And ruined. 

She had known him to be large from that day in the river and she had seen other men, of course. But knowing and experiencing were two very different things. Every time she watched the thick pale length of him slowly disappear into the dark patch of hair between her thighs she came undone. They slept, they ate, they fucked and fucked and fucked. 

And she knew, from the first time against that wall, that whatever he was making her into would never be able to take a human man. That was the peril of lying with a demon. There was no way any other man could compare. Men did not have claws that could hook inside, burrowing under the skin into the very marrow of your being. 

Three days later a man from the village came to her door, his wife was in labor. Sesshomaru was gone before she could finish getting dressed. 

————— 

“Wow. Um-er-I-“ Kagome stammered, but Kaede wasn’t done. 

“I did not see him again again until he came here with young Rin. Understand young women, that lying with that demon was and is my greatest regret. It was a moment of weakness. Ye are stronger than me, but still susceptible to his magic.” 

“Lady Kaede, I know not what to say other than thank you for sharing that with us. You are very brave and much stronger than you believe. We love and care for you, you know that right?” Kaede nodded at Sango’s softly spoken words. 

Kagome was still reeling. And from the look of it so was Rin. She was infinitely grateful for Sango’s maturity and composure. It was... a lot to take in. 

“It is getting quite late. Sango ye should be getting home to yer children.” Kagome thought she looked very tired then. Tired and flushed. 

“Ah yes, thank you for the meal and good night. Rin, walk us home.” Sango half dragged both Rin and Kagome from the hut amid a rush of their own thanks and goodnight wishes. 

Once they were outside in the chill night both other women turned on Rin. 

“Can he do that?”

“Invade dreams?” 

“Because if he can that does not bode well.” 

Rin ran heavy hands down her cheeks and the stopped for a moment clutching her stomach as if in pain. Both women stopped with her, placing hands on her back, rubbing in soothing motions, concern on each of their faces. Rin’s head finally popped up after she was able to compose herself. 

“That is what you are worried about? Dreams? I just learned that My adult, Kaede, GRANNY KAEDE, had sex with Lord Sesshomaru and you are worried about dreams? I was definitely not old enough to hear any of that. And no! He cannot give people dreams!” The girl was scattered, her usual cheery composure gone. It took everything in Kagome not to laugh. 

“Are you certain Rin? I am sure there are many things he has not shared with you. You were a child when you were in his care.” Sango asked with carefully chosen words. 

Rin turned to her, almost angrily as they reached Sango’s house. “Quite. When I was in his care I was plagued with night terrors. I would wake nightly screaming and choking. He searched for a remedy. If it had been in his power to influence dreams I assure you he would have.” 

Sango still looked skeptical, but let it be as she bid them goodnight. Kagome believed her. But, Kagome always had had a soft spot where the daiyoukai was concerned. 

On the way back to Kagome’s house they passed Kaede’s. Kagome felt a familiar chill work it’s way up her spine and tuned just in time to see the mat over the door swaying. 

“Why don’t you stay the night at my house tonight?” She offered Rin as they made their way home. 

—————- 

“How much of that did ye hear?” Kaede asked the demon who stood before her and she knelt to stoke the fire. 

“More than enough.” She could not hope to guess at the emotion in his ancient eyes. He knelt beside her and pried the poker out of her gnarled arthritic hands then turned his attention to her task. “I did not know you regretted it so.” 

Kaede tsk’d at him and sat back on her heels with her arms crossed. “Why would ye be bringing that up now when I am an old woman? Ye had yer chance then disappeared for almost thirty years. Do not think me ungrateful for yer absence.” 

“I was younger then. Time is not the same for me.” His hand came up to stroke along her craggy cheek and she turned away. Aging had never been an imposition to her, it was just a fact of life. And she had already lived as long or longer than many of her age mates. The men dying in battle and the women in childbirth. Age was a testament to her will, and she wore it like an honor. Until now. Until that moment his ageless hand caressed her sun damaged crepey skin. “It offends me that you view what we shared as an invasion.” The tenderness in his tone assaulted her. 

“Aye, do not get yer feeling hurt demon. It was a warning not meant for ye.” Fur climbed over her shoulder and back, pulling her down, cushioning her fall as he pressed from the front. “Ah, Rin-“ she protested weakly. 

“Kagome will keep her away for as long as need be.” He whispered as he cupped her face in us hands. A cruel smile pulled at her lips and his own answered in kind.


End file.
